fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rayleigh Bolt
Ray Bolt '(ローズボルト, ''Rōzuboruto), or by her full name, Rayleigh Bolt, is a fun loving, go to-happy, love crazed female with a strong aptitude of magic. She is an extremely ''powerful Enchantress, shown in blatantly when she created Full Bolt Magic simply by looking at her Sensei, Lavender Yin, create a weaker version of it just to win a Marathon. Even her Sensei, Lavender, who constantly tells her she's barely a high tier Enchanter, Lavender admits herself that she's much more powerful than she imagines. On the levels to put her at the level of a "High Enchantress" (高位付加術, ''Hai Enchantā), one who has immense prowess over the art of Enchantment. Though, Ray herself can't properly produce the Enchants one of such a caliber would be able to. She has the capability to, but due to her constant feeling of inferiority, her magic is directly affected by the thought that she won't be able to do it. She was born to To Tobias Chisney, and Rose Bolt, the two people who founded the Golden Enchantress Academy. But, she herself wasn't raised there. Her parents died when she was young, due to, what her God-Mother Lavender tells her, a kidnapper. For someone, a young man with sharp black hair tried to kidnap Ray, and her parents died trying to protect her. The only reason Ray herself isn't in their clutches, is due to the fact that Lavender just happened to be there at the time she was being taken, and saved her, as Lavender herself was an extremely powerful woman. After a few years of her life being spent under the care of her God-Mother, who was also her Mentor, and teacher, ahe found out she had a dark side. A mean, murderous, and dangerous side of her that was only kept down by her Mentors powerful Enchants. She even edited her memory to make Ray forget all about this alternate side of her. But the older Ray got, the harder it became to control, leading Lavender to make Ray believe she wasn't as powerful as she really was, since she knew that if she actually knew about her own power, the Enchants would weaken more than they already had, and the other side of her would be able to run free. Though, one day, the Enchantment weaked by a very large Margin, and the other side of her, called "Raven", ran free. She got into a heated battle with Lavender, only for Ray to wake up next to her, bandaged up, and with her legs not able to function. After some more contrivorsal matters, Ray and Raven had a battle of dominence, leading to them getting into some nasty trouble. After the destruction of much of the Forest, she found herself walking off, then entering the Blazing Soul Guild. Appearance Ray is a pretty short gal, being 5'7" at that. Making it worse, is the fact that she's practically an adult. Her body is petite, and appears small, but in general her body is actually quite feminine. Easily told by the gawking one would do when she decided to actually dress up. Another "catfish", in a sense, her body looks weak. But she, physically, is not. Not in the slightest. If you were to go on a Jog with her, where she'd wear sweatpants that had the legs rolled up to her knees, and on her chest was strapped a Sports Bra, you would see how finely toned her body is. Abs, Muscle, the whole package. She's at the peak of human perfection, and at the top of her game, and the top of her age. Some would almost go as far as to say she's superhuman. Rays hair is neck-length, and a jet black with the ends of her hair being highlighted a crimson red, almost like blood. But the shade of red is so dark, that it's hard to notice it's there. Her eyes are a Shadowed grey, of which she gained from her mother, but her own are much lighter. Though unlike her mother, the shading of her eyes depend on her mood. From Elation and happiness being the lightest, and negative emotions being darker. Ray can be seen almost always wearing the same classic set of clothes, or a variation of that set of clothes, other than the ones she wears out. She can be seen many times with the Golden Enchantress Academy Uniform on her body, as she has grown very comfortable with it. This Uniform consists of light brown boots, a red tartan skirt, a white blouse with a maroon style trim with a thin red bow, a brown over vest with shiny golden buttons, and a maroon blazer with a golden trim. Not to forget the black leggings she wears on he legs. Connected to her blazer, is a large red velvet hood like cloak, which can be seen on, well, practically everything she wears. She likes to keep it on to calm her nerves. Other than the Academy set clothes, she is also seen wearing her classic robe, which has given her the nickname of, "Little Red Riding Hood". With this, she wears a long sleeved thick black bluse with a high collar, and set with a red trim on it's sleeves. A black waist clincher with red lasing up the front on her abdomen, and a black skirt, of which has a red trim as well. Instead of tights, she now wears a pair of thick black stockings, wearing black combat boots with red laces, with a red trim around the top and red soles. And not to forget the red hood like cloak that has been fastened to her shoulders with two silver cross pins. This is the set of clothes that she wears most of the time around the Guild, and also the one she wears to missions. The fabric of her clothes are lined with a sort of textile/copper alloy, which gives her more freedom of her movements, and makes her clothes light. It also gives her a "Bounce" to her step. She keeps the Robse of the Abyss on her waist, tied to a grey belt. Though, there is another set of clothes that isn't commonly seen, of which are never seen because of how rare it is to see ''it. It is the design for her other Personality, the other side of herself, Raven. The darker version of her personality, of which only comes out under certain circumstances. Enchanting her clothes, every inch of her body is covered in roses, before flying off, and revealing the clothing set underneath. In this, Ray, or more accurately, ''Raven, is sporting a white high neck blouse, keeping the old design of the black and red skirt, thought it's much smaller, as the waist clincher has been tossed, and in it's place is an overbust corset. She wears a black belt outlined in red, of which holds different types of weapons, knives, and even a sort of gun armored weapon. Around her blouse and arms are straps, allowing her to connect certain things to her body. She keeps the stockings, though they have been lowered to a thigh high level, reaching just a few inches bellow her skirt, of which are decorated with lacings of black blood stained roses. Her red laced Combat Boots contain four straps, which she uses to tighten them. Her cloak is now around her neck, put to her shoulders, and connected by a Rose like emblem on the right side of her body. Along with her hair growing slightly longer, now touching her shoulders, and a darker look in her eyes. Personality Rayleigh is a go to-happy girl who is always caught with a grin slapped on to her face, with elation being a key ingredient in her everyday life. Those who have met her have relished the experience, explaining it to almost being as if they were meeting a child. She's sweet, cute, loving, and innocent. Some people have gone as far as to say she sort of eminds them of a younger sister. Rayleigh is open and honest, finding it hard to fit into social ques and norms, not understanding staryeotypes, sarcasm, or even blatant rudeness. This adds to her innocence factor, but people have exclaimed it to be exclussivly more ignorance than it is innocence. But this just makes it harder for people to believe that she's an actual adult. What kind of adult doesn't understand when someone doesn't like being around others? It's so bad that sometimes she has trouble connecting with others, even being unabe to act formally at formal events. Rayleigh is an Optimist, never liking to see the worst in people, and only wanting to see their hapiness. She is the face of positivity, finding it ultimately hard to get her anything but. She's a straight up lover, only wanting to fight when it's an absolute must. She finds violence as an unnecersarry thing that just takes everything out of context. Due to this, you can find that in most fights, especially sparring with allies, she will hold back most of her strength as to not hurt the ones she's grown to care and love.She's sensative, combining with her unknowingness of societal norms, creaates a blubbering disaster fiul of slight anxiety, mumbles, and whispers. While having no trouble talking with others, the problem starts when she actually has to start making friends. Bonds are not something she's good at making, or, in a sense keeping. To her, it's weird, and awkward, and gives her this feeling of anxiousness in her stomach, due to the constant thought that one day she could lose them due to the monster within her. You can find that Ray get's upset easily, well, that is when she knows she has something to be upset about. She get's flusterred and red in the face, her movements rigid, her voice gone as you've caught her speechless. This can be also be told true for her recieving compliments, the blush on her face so clear and evident, Lavender herself fearing that one of these days Ray would fall for someone just because they commmend her dfor something that catches their eye. It's easy to sway her to your side, as she isn't too hard to win over. Hell, all you have to do is give the girl a cookie, ''and she'll be eating out of your hand. Cookies being one of her weaknesses, as she has an overwhelming craving for them. Even when Raven takes over, she finds it hard to resist the call of the cookie, it's smells and tasty figure beckoning her to take a bite out of it's warm body. Taunting her, torturing her until the want takes over and she falls deep. Though Rayleigh is pacifitic in nature, not liking to use violence, if someone were to hurt her friends or family, there is no mercy. She would deliver judgement on whoever dared to hurt them, through any means necesarry. When things get serious, when someones life is in danger, when she is needed, her personality will shift. To others, this would seem as if she had another personality, well, other than Raven. But, no, it is just her, showing that she isn't messing around any longer. Her cute and innocent smile will be replaced with a cold glare and a snare, with all emotion erased from her body. She's merciless, ruthless, and holds nothing back until she's sure that the person in question is safe. Some have said that it's like she's a beast, a wolf in sheeps clothing, as they weren't able to believe that so much power is kept behind someone so small. Rayleigh has Nosocomephobia, of which is an excessive, and in her case irrational, fear of hospitals and hospitilization sections. She loathes them with a passion, to a point where she can't even go ''near a hospital. She has never been to a doctor in her life, not even a dentist, leading to the only sort of medical treatment she could get was from Lavender healing her by using a special Enchantment. Rayleigh suffers from some sort of inferioirity complex, as she could never believe that she was good enough, or powerful enough. She was always weak, she was ugly, and it was a thought process that everyone else was just . . . better. Lavender herself states that this is a problem, since it affects her magic and her spells and Enchants, but Lavender had no other choice than to just let it happen. It was either that, or let the beast out. Ray has a very strong and curious mind, that if were to put to good use, could make her an extremely powerful asset. She's smart, creative, adaptive, able to change in a moments notice to fit a situation better. Her ceative mind is seen evident by the fact that the blueprints and idea for the Rose of the Abyss were all created by her and her alone. Of course, the material itself was helped gained by Lavender, and Enchanted to make it more powerful, but she made the blueprints and the main idea for it. She has the mind of a leader, though, the mind-''set'' of a follower. If she were to just gain the confedence, she could lead an army in a losing battle and come out victorious with sets of complex moves and strategies, but she can't. She doesn't like the spotlight, and not to mention the inferiority complex. All she needs is a little push. But, there is a dark side to Rayleigh. A very, very, very dark side. She has Dissociative Identity Disorder, D.I.D. A disorder characterized by two or more distinct personal identities in one person. With Rayleigh, her other personality is the monster known as Raven. Raven is the exact opposite of Ray, in almost every way. She's confident, strong willed, and not afraid to speak her mind. Raven is an individual who needs no one else, and is just fine on her own. This might be a good thing, if she wasn't so mad. Raven is, well, mad. She's practically insane. She's a cunning mastermind with a witty personality and harsh backdraw. She's the type to torture someone while fighting and call it "Fair sportsmanship". She's a crazy, sedusive, and manipulative person who would go to any lengths to get what she wants, or more truthfully, what Ray wants. You see, Raven doesn't see herself as an enemy, another personality, something that Rayleigh Bolt is afraid of. No, she sees herself as Ray's friend, her ally, the only person she can trust. Everyone else be damned, because Raven is the only friend Ray has, that is, in her mind. No matter how terrifying, how crazy, or how senile the things that Raven do are, truthfully, even Lavender has stated it, she does everything for Rayleigh. Raven is everything that Rayleigh wants to be, but isn't. ''Raven does all the things that Ray herself thinks about, but never has the guts to say, or do. Raven sees herself as an ally, no, a ''savior. Though Raven isn't invincible, she still has her weaknesses. And most, are the mental ones Rayleigh has. She can't hurt the ones that Ray herself has grown a close bond to. She may be able to hit them, hurt them, but she can't inflict the same damage upon them that she would be able to towards a stranger. And those who hold a very special place in her heart, such as say, a lover, or her God-Mother Lavender, she won't be able to hurt at all, and does almost whatever they say. But, there are periods where she gains a great amount of willpower, and overcomes this, shown when she faught and crippled Lavender Yin. History Magic and Abilities ''Natural Abilities'' 'Genius Mind: '''It may not look it, but she is a ''Genius. From her weird childish behaviour, to her silence, to how she seems to almost be scared of rejection, you'd think she's nothing but a normal girl, or even less than normal, since she is ''quite ignorant on society's norms and it's processes. Hell, to some she seems like a straight up idiot who just happened to be granted with a strong body and lots of Magic potential. But that is nowhere farther from the truth. She is a Genius, a straight up Genius, and anything else would be a lie. She's extremely smart, and knowledgable about many things that people didn't even know she knew what they were. She can tell how to assemble and dissassemle a weapon just by holding it, figure out how a spell or technique works just be glancing at it, and on a more Enchantress press section, is able to tell what kind of Enchantment is set on an object or a person, who cased it, and how to dispel it by just seeing it, or being in it's presence. She has been shown to master many different types of weapons and fighting stlyles, mainly the use of a scythe in battle. It may be undorthadox, and weird for a girl so small to be weilding a monsterous weapon like that, but she likes it. She has mastered over 79 ifferent languages, originated from Earth-Land or not, is able to create a technique to rival the technique or spell of another just by experiencing it, and can even dispher code and different text alloy. In fact, if she was just confident, it could make her one hell of a beast. But, then again there is Raven, who ''definetly uses this big brain of hers to it's fullest potential. Her Genius intellect can be shown easily just by her most basic feats; Almost mastering Enchantment, creating Full Bolt Magic, and creating the blueprints for Rose of the Abyss all on her own. The extents to what she knows exactly are yet to be found, but what is known is that she would make one hell of a leader. 'Bottomless Determination: '''Though she is slightly, or more og greatly, underesimating herself and underconfident, when she puts her mind to something, it's practically impossible to derive her. Much like when she was creating Rose of the Abyss, or when she was preparing for Full Bolt Magic, when she puts her mind to something in front of her and the drive is strong enough, it's impossible to stray her away from her set goal. Like, literally impossible. Even Lavender admits that she had to force Rayleigh to come inside and eat after hours on end of training. '''Super Human Physical Aptitude: '''During the creation of the magic, Full Bolt Magic, the self-Enchantment process she began to invest in took too much physical strain, and after some imaginative thinking, and some common sense, she began to realize why. Her body was too weak. Sure she had enough Magic Energy, she had more than enough, and she had the skill, but it was just that at her current level her body couldn't handle the stress put on itself during the Enchantment Process. So she decided to train and fine tune her body until she was sue, without a single doubt, that she could handle it. This lead to more than half a year f intense hardcore and brutal training that almost killed her, and her training longer than she had to. But it was worth ait, as the Enchantment process grew great, resulting in the monstrosity of a badass we see today. *'Incredible Strength and Power: 'When it comes to strength and power, it's hard to beat her in those sections. The training that she did, not to mention the training she ''still does, she is exceptionally strong. She's been shown to bench up to almost 4.5k ib, which is practiclally over 2 tons. She's so superhumanely strong and powerful that some begin to question if she even is human. And what makes it even stranger, is the fact that she never used magic to enhance her physical state. She may enchant certain parts of her body to help her, but when it comes to pure training and practice, the muscle on her body is all her. She's been shown to be able to bend and twist metal, and even punch through solid rock and brick. During her training, she was shown to be able to lift up larg boulders with ease. Her power is nothing to joke about, as alone, she's a force that can hardly be stopped with natural sources, but put Rose of he Abyss in her hands? She's practically untouchable. *'Super Human Speed and Agility: '''Without Full Bolt Magic, some think that she is slow. Those with some sort of Magic supremmessy magic that stop her from using it instantly switch to the thought that she is no different than anyone else, only to find that she blitz them with no problem. She has been mistaken for using High Speed Magic, or some form of speed inducing Lightning Magic, hell, some have even mistaken her for using Spatial Magic to teleport. But in truth, she is just really, really, ''really, ''fast. She was so inhumanely fast that she was even able to speed blitz Shinichi Okama after her first encounter, and almost rivaled Xavier Magnus in a feat of speed by dodging his Lightning spell, '''Thunder Hammer '''in her base form with no Enchants. And this is ''with her holding back due to her not thinking that even if she tried her hardest she wouldn't be able to catch up to him. Shinichi himself stated that she as poweful, and had much potential. Possibly more than Xavier himself. But Xavier quickly shook the theory off, saying that he was just blabbering to get on Xaviers nerves. *'''Increased Stamina and Durability: '''She has large amounts of Stamina and Durability, able to train and fight for days on end without sleep or food, and still had energy to hike a mountain. Her metabalism is insane, as she eats like a complete monster and never seems to get fat. '''Weapon Mastery: With her incredible skill, it isn't hard to see how strong she is. Rayleigh has been able to master several types of weapons, evident by how easily and willfully she wields and swings around the Rose of the Abyss, a large Scythe that is even larger than her body. From Scythes to swords, guns to bows and arrows, staffs to knives, the list is almost endless. It's very hard to find a weapon that she hasn't mastered. Making some question why she doesn't use Requip Magic, if she's such a master. She says that Requip has too many forms, she likes her one weapon. ''Magic Abilities'' Magic Aptitude: She doesn't have Magic Aptitude over everything, as it's more of she has it over certain aspects of Enchantment. She can't learn any other magic unless accidentilly, as shown with Blood Seal Magic, but she does have an intense aptitude for Enchantment. She's suspected to even be of the level of a "High Enchantress", but due to he inferority complex reflecting on her overall skill, it doesn't show. Endless Ethernano Reserves: It goes without saying that this girl has incredible reserves of Ethernano, or, Magical Energy. The element that all of magic thrives off of. And she is the Magic version of a blood bank. The amounts of Ethernano that she holds within her body, having not even have opened her Second Origin, are beyond what most people would able to percieve through an entire lifetime. Shinichi himself said that she holds so much energy that it's shocking how little it shows in her spells. The speed enhancement put in use for Full Bolt Magic needs a lot of Ethernano, meaning that not just anybody can use it. She's an extremely potent individual, with reserves that seem almost endless. To such extents that the rapidness of succession seen in use with Full Bolt Magic is faster than anything most are able to percieve. ''Magics'' 'Enchantment ' Enchantment '(付加術 ''Fukajutsu) is a type of Caster and Holder Magic that allows the user to bind their Magic, concentrated Ethernano, onto an object, or even a peson. Some have even been shown to be able to Enchant themselves, such as Ray did when creating Full Bolt. The process of Enchantment is adding ones own Magic onto a living or inanimate object, and therefore manipulating their physical and non-physical attributes and abilities. i.e. Enchanting wood, or ones own skin, to make it harder than steel, or Enchanting a sword into a human being. There are two levels to those who use this magic. The first, being what is reffered to as an "Enchanter". These are regular people, begineers, just normal people. Although people such as Rayleigh and Lavender, and many others, are reverred as "High Enchanters". These are ones with immense mastery over this magic, able to attach their magic to such a level they are able to alter climates, manipulate the atmosphere, or even completely change and shift a places Geography. High Enchanters are also able to extract Ethernano from beings. Ray is so powerful in Enchantment, that if she put her mind to it, she is able to cast spells on the level of "Master Enchants", a feat that is so rare not even a handful have been able to do it. Though, she hasn't been shown to do so yet. An Enchant set on a person or an object will stay there forever, unless the caster dies, or a stronger Enchanter removes the said Enchantment. '''Enchantment Spells *'Body of Rosaline '(ロザリンの体, Rozarin no karada; lit. Rosalines Body): Body of Rosaline is a spell of which the user Enchants themselves and anything in extremely close vicinity of themselves, giving them the "Body of a Rose". This is normally a one time thing, used every once in a while to confuse the opponent. When touched, her body will disperse into Roses, fluttering in the air, before going once more and grouping together, solidiying into her body. This spell is not very useful, as it needs at least 50 of her petals to form into her once more, meaning if something were to happen to all of them, she could die. Though this is very useful agaisnt physical attacks, and those with it's variations. *'Sinkhole '(シンクホール, Shinkuhōru): Sinkhole is a simple spell, used to trap and seal an opponent. After Enchanting her Ethernano into the ground, bellow the opponent the ground begins to break away, before allowing them to drop hundreds of feet down into the ground, as the rock above tumbles and crashes onto them, trapping them in tons of rubble. Many have found a loophole away from this technique, by simply telephoning out, or jumping out before the rubble fully buries them. *'Arctic Wonderland' (北極不思議の国, Hokkyoku fushiginokuni): Arctic Wonderland is one of her more advanced Enchants, stated by Lavender to probably be a Master Enchant if she were to use it properly. Rayleigh has shown to not be able to use this with much succession, while Raven has shown a complete mastery over this spell. Through this spell, they set their Ethernano into the air, installing it into the air and the climate itself, and forcing it to mimic that of the Arctic, freezing anything in a 10 to 80 meter radius around the user, or somewhere in her vicinity. But this isn't normal ice, it's the ice of the Arctic, the coldest region on the earth. With this spell she's been shown to stop those who mostly use fire magic, as well as freeze over large areas. *'Repel '(反射する, Hansha suru; lit. Reflect): Repel is a simple Enchantment that does what it's name implies, it Repels away an object, a person, or even a spell. This is where she she makes the said object or thing repel or move the opposite direction of her. I.E. If someone were to try to do a straight forward attack with her, she would raise her hand, and Enchant their body to be sort of like the north end of a magnet, while her hand, or her entire body, is the other north end, thus pushing them away with tremendous force. She can do this with, or without making contact with her opponent, though she has more trouble doing it without contact when she's Rayleigh. And even when she's Raven, the person, object, or attack must be in a 2 yard vicinity of her body. Raven has shown to use this in fighting, such as to enhance the power of kicks and punches. *'Absolute Repentance '(絶対的な悔い改め, Zettai-tekina kuiaratame): Absolute Repentance is an extremely powerful version of the regular Enchantment spell Repel. It takes almost 60 seconds to charge, having the user needed to be completelt stationary for it to work. But if the spell is completely charged, there is practically no way to escape it. Rayleigh does not use this spell, due to how powerful it is, as it can practically end the life of anything in it's vicinity. After charging it to full power, Raven releases her body in a stretched out motion, as anything and everything around her is pushed away. As in, everything. It's as if she is encased in a bubble, of which rapidly expands around her, pushing and forcing away everything with tons of force. She has yet to use this technique, since Rayleigh has never had the need to. But Raven once tried to do it, only to have Lavender stop her, as she stated that if she wasn't careful she could destroy the entire Town they were in. 'Full Bolt Magic ' 'Full Bolt Magic '(完全なボルトマジック,'' Kanzen'na borutomajikku; lit. "Complete Bolt Magic"'') is a powerful Caster Magic, evolved from an Enchantment of which let's the user increase their speed and overall power to an almost limitless amount. A user of this magic, or at least a Master of it such as Rayleigh, can easily pass Hyper-Speed, and possibly eve farther. It has been mistaken for a variety of other different Magics, including High Speed and Spatial Magic, due to how insanely and inhumanely fast the user of this Magic goes. While increasing her Speed, Full Bolt also increases her overall power and strength, resulting in fast devastating attacks. A user of this Magic is given the passive ability to absorb all types of Kinetic Energy and Motion, as well as having their body turn into a sort of Shock absorber. This Shock absorbent body allows the user to tank otherwise fatal attacks.